Isoxazoline compounds are known in the art and compounds from this class are known to possess excellent activity against parasite infestations of animals.
Isoxazoline compounds and their use as antiparasitics are e.g. described in US patent application US 2007/0066617, and International Patent applications WO 2005/085216, WO 2007/079162, WO 2009/002809, WO 2009/024541, WO 2009/003075, WO 2010/070068 and WO 2010/079077.
Although different administration routes are known, the administration of active ingredients via drinking water systems to intensively reared animals such as pigs and poultry is beneficial, because it enables the simultaneous administration to a high number of animals during a defined time period.
Many pig and poultry farms are already equipped with the necessary devices to administer medication via drinking water systems.
Such drinking water systems on farms are complex systems of tanks, dosing pumps, pipes, coils, pen drinkers and nipples. An average stable may contain hundreds of meters of pipes with many coils and hundreds of individual cups and/or nipples.
The water in the drinking water system in a pig or poultry house obeys the principles of laminar flow through the pipes and coils and is subjected to the so called “shearing” forces which will affect the rate of flow. In such complex piping system there are considerable risks for segregation or sedimentation of the medication, certainly when it concerns water insoluble compounds.
The effectiveness of medication via the drinking water system in general largely depends on the quality of the composition (and its stability in the drinking water system) and the palatability of the medication.
A suitable composition should provide maximum availability of the active ingredient, minimal or no segregation and sedimentation of the active compound in the drinking water system, medication pumps, nipples cups etc., a precise dosing and homogeneous distribution of the active ingredient in the drinking water and a guaranteed stability of the active ingredient in the composition itself and after dilution to the target concentration in the medicated drinking water.
Such pharmaceutical compositions are not available in the prior art.
The pharmaceutical composition that was provided in the current invention addresses these requirements.